Marriage Isn't For Everyone
by Schadenfreudessa
Summary: Third Story in 'Toni Stark's Descent into Sex, Magic, and Madness'. When a call back to Asgard snatches Loki away, Toni is left worrying. A prolonged stay in the Land of the Gods can change a lot for them both, and it might take desperate actions to keep them together. Provided things don't tear them apart first. Warnings for Rape/Non-Con and Graphic Violence.
1. Knife Edge

**So, I'm posting this right now as a sort of apology gift for how late the next chapter of Toni Stark's Relationship Adventure is. I'm really sorry guys, but it's already the longest chapter I've written so far, and it just keeps getting longer. On top of that, I took time out to finish up It Isn't Always Easy (which got priority because it was for Frosiron_OTP), and that story was way longer than I thought it was going to be too. So I'm really sorry about that, I know a bunch of people are looking forward to the prank war, but since I already have most of this story written, I figured I might as well start posting it (I was originally going to post the first chapter of this with the Prank War chapter, but I don't want people to be waiting for all eternity). Apologies!**

* * *

"But why?" Toni whined. She knew she was being a nuisance, but she didn't particularly care. "Why do you have to leave for an entire month?"

"Do stop being so overly dramatic, dearest. A month is hardly any time even to a lowly Midgardian", Loki teased. "Besides, you know exactly why I need to return to Asgard".

Yes, Toni did know that Loki was going to make sure the Bifrost got properly fixed because apparently even without his magic he was still more useful than the entirety of Asgard, but that changed nothing. In truth, she had known for several days now, but her displeasure at this turn of events had not lessened in any way. It had actually only increased as Toni realized there was no way to talk Loki out of going. So she pouted like the spoiled child she could easily be. "A month is forever".

"No, its not", Loki sighed, brushing a few stray hairs back behind his ear as he sat on their bed. "And while I am flattered that you seem to be missing me so much already, I have no doubt that by tomorrow evening you will be neck-deep in your lab, entirely forgetting your own name, let alone my absence".

"I just don't see why you even want to go!" Toni exclaimed as she flopped back onto the bed. Loki stared down at her, mildly amused and forever patient. For all that Toni was a genius of immeasurable caliber, she was capable of acting like the most spoiled of children at times. Of course, after so long together, Loki recognized it for what it really was; Toni's words were more sincere than she was comfortable with, so she hid behind petty whining and ridiculous theatrics. It was easier for her, and Loki played along, just happy that there was someone who he could come home to.

But to come home, Loki first had to leave, and Toni was making it very hard. If Loki had needed to pack at all, he was sure she would have tried to discretely dump out his things, but luck would have it that Loki's rooms in Asgard had been preserved, so there were no bags for Toni to mess up. She still tried her best, though, by inventing reasons to delay Loki's departure – none of them worked – and then by threatening him with random pranks or sleeping on the couch. The whole situation even almost escalated into a fight when Toni threatened that she wouldn't just spend her nights alone – that she would go out and find easy company while he was gone, but a sharp glare and tense silence shut her up pretty quick. She skulked off, only to come back and apologize later.

That hadn't been a good day for either of them.

The truth of it all, though, was that Toni was worried. Sure she was going to miss Loki, but he was right – it would be easy for her to pass the time with work and Avengers stuff. Besides, Toni was hardly dependent on her godly boyfriend to survive; she was a big girl and could take relatively good care of herself (with Pepper's occasional help).

No, it wasn't the trip that bothered Toni; it was the destination. Asgard had never treated Loki kindly before, and Toni highly doubted anything had changed in the two years Loki had lived on Earth – especially not if the place was as stagnant as Loki claimed it was. She didn't want him coming back broken again, even if it was only going to be for a month.

On top of that worry, she had learned that Thor wasn't going back with Loki. The Thunderer had told them all that he would be useless in repairing the bridge, so he was going to stay on Midgard. But Toni was suspicious, because the problem was normally getting Thor to leave Loki alone, not the other way around. So she cornered him later, demanding the real reason Thor was staying behind, and he caved in immediately.

He revealed that he had been told to let Loki go alone; he had been _ordered_ by the All-Father himself to do so. It seemed the real purpose of Loki's trip was to allow the All-Father to question his errant son about his time on Earth – and about Toni.

"I should tell you, as someone I love like a sister, that it is possible the All-Father won't approve of my brother's relationship with you. If that happens", Thor revealed sadly, "Loki might be forbidden from returning to your side. He might be trapped in Asgard until after the end of your mortal life".

Toni thought this was utter bullshit.

"That's fucking bullshit, Thor", Toni ranted. "What the hell kind of underhanded fuckery is this? I mean, would anyone have even bothered to inform me if he couldn't come back? Or would the _great denizens_ of Ass-Backwards-Land have just left me clueless, thinking that Loki had simply ditched me for a hot piece of alien ass?"

"If not for my interference, you would most likely be given no notice", Thor admitted, rather ashamed of his home planet right then. "But I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Toni. I promise".

"You know, I'm starting to see where Loki gets all his issues from. If this is the kind of shit that he had to deal with his whole life, it makes sense for him to lash out", Toni grumbled. "I'm only surprised he lasted this long, or that he's willing to go back at all".

Thor shrugged. "Loki is still without his magic. It would be unwise to disobey a direct command from the All-Father".

So Toni was worried, and her protective (re: possessive) side was out full-force, which made her irrational and moody. This was not exactly the send-off Loki would have found ideal, but at least it kept Toni stuck to his side throughout the remaining few days - and he was developing a fondness for clingy, possessive sex. It was only at the very last moment before Loki's departure that her sulking finally ended, worry and desperation cracking through a pouty facade as all the Avengers stood with Loki on the Tower's roof.

Loki had said his goodbyes to the team and his brother, and he had placed a tender kiss to Toni's lips, though she returned it only reluctantly. But when he stepped back and away, holding the small transporter charm that would drag him to Asgard, her face fell. Maybe it was the final realization that yes, this really was going to happen that changed anything, but it didn't matter because suddenly Toni's arms were around the Trickster's neck, fingers digging almost painfully into his hair as he caught her in his arms..

"You come back, you slippery sonofabitch. You've got one month then I'm heading up there, guns blazing, and dragging you back here to where you fucking belong", she scowled into his ear. Loki smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Toni's jaw before responding smoothly.

"I'll miss you as well, love".

"I'll miss the sex". Pulling back, Toni was still scowling, and Loki set her down with a chuckle. Then her expressions softened and she returned his next kiss gently. "But I guess I'll miss you too".

Finally, Loki stepped back, and with growing reluctance, he snapped the small charm. Then he was gone, and Toni did her best to ignore the twisting knot of discomfort that settled in her gut.


	2. Truth in the Unseen

The four weeks after Loki's departure weren't too bad. Enough bad guys popped up to keep the Avengers busy, but not enough to really exhaust or overwhelm them. Bruce had also began spending extra time in Toni's lab, keeping her focus on science and the new Stark Industries tech that needs finishing. The relative peace didn't last long, though, as Thor approached Toni in her lab one night with a sharp frown on his face and a small scrap of parchment in his hand.

Immediately, Toni felt a rush of alarm. Unhappy Thor plus outdated paper had to equal bad news from Asgard, and Toni wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. It had only been three weeks after all, couldn't they have given her those last few days before starting her onto worrying and anxiety? Apparently not, as Thor stood solemnly, appearing to have trouble with what to say.

"Just spit it out, Thor", Toni interrupted. She didn't want to stand around not working if he wasn't going to talk.

"Are you engaged to my brother?", Thor asked, words rushing together as they escaped past his lips.

"What?!" Toni very nearly dropped the Starkphone she had been working on. That was certainly not on the list of things she thought Thor might say, and it hadn't ever even occured to her that they might be more than just together. So to say this came out of left field would be an almost criminal understatement - like saying Fury was kind of not nice, or that Toni was just a bit smart.

"I have received a missive from my mother, friend, and she asks for confirmation of Loki's claims that the two of you are to be wed", Thor spoke almost like it was a question, but his stony countenance said that he already knew the answer just from Toni's reaction.

"Why the hell would he say that?" Toni should really say that they weren't engaged at all - of course they weren't, they lived together and did stuff together and had sex - the together was implied - so why get married? It would only be a superficial confirmation of what they already had, and it could potentially cause some very serious legal complications should things turn sour. So no, there was no marriage in Toni's immediate or distant future, and she was very happy with that.

But still, she liked to believe that Loki wouldn't lie about this without a very good reason, and so she wasn't going to answer any questions until she knew the whole story. Thor seemed to get that, and he sat down on one of the lab stools, looking down at his hands as he spoke.

"It is possible that the All-Father has demanded a termination of Loki's relationship with you, just as we feared he would. Maybe the legitimacy of it had been called into question, but the details are irrelevant as Loki most certainly announced your engagement as a way of solidifying what you two have".

"But would that even help at all?" Toni questioned.

"If he proposed it as the basis for a political union, than yes".

"Explain", she demanded, eyes narrowing.

Thor sighed, "In my conversations with Father, I have often described you as not only a warrior, but as a controlling force of great wealth and power on this planet. It was not my intentions at the time to do any more than just express the truth, Loki could use that as a way of convincing Father that you are nobility - a Midgardian Lady or even a Queen".

"Thor, I'm not royalty. I'm a superhero and part-time business owner".

"Tell me honestly, my friend, if anything I say hold untrue, but you are as much a Queen as any on Midgard could be. You fight in battle to protect your people; you create and develop tools that ease the burdens of others; you use your wealth to help the lives of the impoverished and sick. And you do this across all the lands, regardless of borders or governments. It's is your name that people everywhere will recognize, and they all know of your importance and power, too".

Toni wanted to argue, because she wasn't that crazy powerful, but Thor wasn't wrong. It just sounded so weird to describe the things she did like that - like she actually was a noble or something equally pretentious. It was strange to give what she did such an all-encompassing title, because normally everything was compartmentalized and separate - Tony Stark, Iron Man, Genius Inventor, Rich Playgirl, Philanthropist, American Icon.

"You sound like a Queen, Toni. And a good one, too", Thor spoke softly, interrupting her thoughts. He must have been able to read the almost painful disbelief in her face, and being the giant puppy that he is, Thor did his best to reassure. He might not know or understand the twists of her mind like Loki, but he couldn't stand to see his loved ones in pain, and he was always trying to fix things in an eager and heartfelt way. Toni appreciated it, even if she couldn't really believe what he was trying to express.

The interruption, however, was enough to get Toni's mind on track and back to the problem at hand. "So a political union?"

"It is a clever ruse on Loki's part", Thor said with a nod. "There have been no treaties or agreements drawn up between our worlds, just my pledge of protection, which is only an arrangement that benefits Midgard. However, should you and Loki be wed as part of a political contract, then Asgard and Midgard would be as proper allies".

"But Loki's a Frost Giant".

"Which is a fact only Heimdall and the our family know. The rest of Asgard still sees Loki as a Prince, and as Loki holds no love for Jotunheim, there is little danger of his defecting and taking you with him".

Toni hummed, thinking carefully before she spoke again. "So what you're saying is that Loki and I getting hitched for politics might be the only way that we can stay together?"

"Yes".

"This sucks".

"It is far from ideal", Thor agreed. "But I assure you that my brother would not lie about this unless he had been left little choice".

"So I guess that means it's going to happen then. Loki and I... married". Toni still wasn't quite sure where she stood on that. It didn't have to change them at all, right? They were already in a long-term, monogamous relationship, so no big deal. At least, that's how Toni decided to view the whole thing. Besides, they could stay engaged for a pretty long time - long enough to get used to the idea.

"So you are accepting this proposal?" Thor prodded. Toni nodded in return, muttering something under her breath about what a shitty proposal it was, but when she looked up at Thor, she refocused. He didn't look relieved or happy or content, or any other number of emotions that said 'Everything is going to be fine, Toni. Don't worry'. No, he looked like Toni needed to be very, very worried.

"Then, as your future brother-in-law, there is much I must tell you about what it means to marry a prince". Thor looked almost upset, and Toni's feeling of impending doom was coming back twice as strong.


End file.
